The future dosen't look too bright A Saga
by Venomdancer
Summary: Elizabeth has been working for Eggman for a while now.She's sixteen.She's still dating Shadow.But how will their relastion ship end once they go into the future?Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! New saga! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>My name is Elizabeth the hedgehog. I have no clue how long I've worked for Eggman. I had just turned sixteen. For my birthday. I get to find a Chaos Emerald. Along with Shadow. My boyfriend. You might be thinking why I was working for Eggman. Well, it's because I wanted to stay with Shadow. Sure, people would think of me as a traitor. I didn't care. I just wanted to stay Shadows girlfriend. That was who I was. Oh yeah, one more thing...<p>

"Elizabeth! He's coming towards you!" Shadow yelled.

Sonic and I are no longer friends anymore. I dodged his attack. Everything was messed up for me. First, when I was fifteen, I thought I was kidnapped by Shadow the Hedgehog. Then it turned out that he was really protecting me. Because of the insadent with the hedgehog that tried to rape me or something. Second, I had a Chaos Emerald in my arm. Third, my best friend Lyssa got pregnant. Fourth, I'm now working for Eggman. Sonic finally stopped attacking me.

"Well, you've gotten stronger." He said.

"Yeah? Thanks to Shadow I have."

"Well... I guess there's no way on getting the Emerald now." Sonic said.

"You'll never get them." Shadow said.

Sonic chuckled. "Yeah."

"I'd give up, Sonic." Shadow said.

"Yup. For now. I'll tell you're mom you said hi, Elizabeth." Sonic said.

I gasped. Why didn't I even think about my mom or Luka? I didn't even know. Sonic ran off before I could ask him anything. Shadow picked up the Chaos Emerald. And then looked at me.

"Are you alright?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah..."

"Let's get back."

"Okay." I said.

Shadow held onto my hand and he used Chaos Controll. We made it to Eggman's base. Shadow handed Eggman the Chaos Emerald. Then Eggman looked at us.

"I discoverd something today."

"What?"

"Yes. That you and Elizabeth would be working for me for a long time." Eggman said smiling.

My eyes were wide opend. Then I looked at Shadow. "What?"

"Yes." Eggman said. "In the future you will realize that working for me will be the best."

"Wait, how do you know this?" Shadow asked.

"I know this, because I found a way to the future."

"How is that possible?"

"If you want to find out the truth. Go into the future." Eggman said.

I looked at Shadow. And he said, "No."

"Why not?"

"If we go into the future it will ruin the past."

"I have to find out why..." I said.

Eggman looked away. "While you two are fighting over this I'm going to put the Chaos Emerald up."

I fallowed Shadow into his room to discuss about us going into the future to find out what we want to do.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Will Shadow let Elizabeth go into the future? Find out in the next chap!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! New chapter! I'm sorry I haven't put this on... Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Shadow and I were in his room. Talking if we were going to go into the future or not. I wanted to go into the future but, Shadow didn't want to ruin the past by going into the future. Some sweet sixteen. Isn't this sweet?<p>

"Elizabeth, why do you really want to go into the future?"

"Because I want to know what happend in the future. What we've been doing." I said.

"I know that you're sixteen. But, I say that we don't go!"

"Shadow, I want to know what happens in the future! Please!"

Shadow thought for a minute. Then he sighed. "Fine..."

"Thanks..."

"But, I'm going with you."

"Fine." I said.

Shadow and I went to Eggman. Eggman turned around. We told him that we were going to go to the future together. And he was fine with that. Once we went into the time thing we found ourselfs some place dark. I looked around.

"Where are we-"

"Get down!" Shadow yelled.

He jumped then he grabbed onto me. Was that a missle? I looked up at Shadow.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. Stay close to me... This place means trouble." Shadow said.

"O-okay."

Shadow held onto my hand tightly. Why were everyone looking at us? Did we do something wrong? Then we saw someone who looked like Lyssa.

"Lyssa?"

"I don't think that's-"

"It's them!" The Lyssa look a like yelled.

Every guard gathered around me and Shadow. Shadow made me hide behind him. He held onto my arm. Everyone gatherd but the guards had to keep them back. Then the real Lyssa came in. She looked about twenty two. And Iggy looked twenty three. Shadow glared at them. Lyssa looked up and down at us.

"You look younger. Aren't you two suppose to be twenty one?" Lyssa asked.

"What? I'm sixteen!" I yelled.

"Whatever. Get them." Lyssa ordered.

"Wait, Lyssa. Something's diffrent about them." Iggy said.

"What?"

"They don't look like what they do now..."

"Iggy, don't. We need to get them arrested!" Lyssa said.

Shadow held me closer to him. Then a gun fire shot at the guards. A robot came and grabbed me and Shadow fallowed them. My eyes were closed. Then I opend them. It was a red robot.

"Omega!" Shadow said.

"I have come to help you out." Omega said. "Why are you here?"

"What are we doing here? What are you doing here?"

"Because I have to keep you safe. Even Elizabeth. Rouge the bat is waiting for us."

"Rouge?" I asked.

"Yes, Rouge the bat."

I was silent the rest of the way to Rouge's home. It was darker than ever... The clouds got darker and darker than ever too. Omega put me down gently and Shadow stopped.

"Thanks Omega." Shadow said.

"You're welcome, Shadow." Omega said. "Shadow, Rouge the bat is inside. Just go in."

"Thanks."

"I will stay out here and guard the building. In case any guards come here." Omega said.

Shadow nodded and looked at me. I nodded as well. He grabbed my hand and we went into Rouge's house. It was messed up. Rouge then jumped out. When she saw that it was us, she sighed.

"It's you guys."

She looked around in her twenty's.

"What happend here, Rouge?" Shadow asked.

"Well, ever since you guys started working for Eggman and did what he said and gathered all of the Chaos Emeralds you were put under a spell. Shouldn't you know this already?" Rouge asked.

"No. We didn't know that we were under a spell."

"Well, when Elizabeth wanted to quit working for Eggman, he simply put a spell on her. Then you said that if she's put on a spell then you'll be on a spell." Rouge explained. "So now, you two are under a spell."

"We're not under a spell, Rouge." I laughed.

"You're not?" Rouge asked.

"No."

"How did you break out of it?"

"We were never under a spell."

"Is that so?" Rouge asked.

"Yup. It's so."

"Elizabeth." Shadow said.

"Huh?"

"I don't think she understands that we're not under a spell."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Shadow sighed and told me why. And I understood. Rouge told me and Shadow that we had a son named Sonic. He ran away when he was thirteen. Shadow and I couldn't believe that we were going to stay together that much. But Rouge said that we were. After all the explaining, Rouge showed us where we would sleep and we went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? More on the way... I promise! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, most of this stuff might be a little confusing until the end of this saga... My friend BlackWolfRE1 suggested this chapter... I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

><p>The next day, I found Shadow holding onto my waist, sleeping. I tried not to wake him up, so, I gently took his hands off me. But, he held onto me tighter. I looked over at him. He was awake.<p>

"Hey." He whisperd.

"Good morning." I whisperd back.

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept well. Since you layed next to me." I said smiling.

"Yeah? It's been a while then."

"Yes it has." I said. "I miss it when we're like this."

"So do I."

I smiled. Then we heard a knock at the door. It was Rouge.

"Hello, love-birds." She said grinning.

"Hey, Rouge."

"It's time to get up now. C'mon." Rouge said.

"What's going on?"

"The town was having some kind of a meeting today. Their looking for you guys. And you're son."

"For the last time, Rouge! We don't have a son!" Shadow said.

"You'll see soon enough."

Shadow and I got up looking at each other. I wasn't even sure if we'd stay together that long as Rouge says. It depends what we think. Rouge told us to hide some where because there was someone at the door. It was someone who looked like Shadow.

"Hello, Sonic." Rouge said.

Sonic? Hwo could that be Sonic? Sonic's blue, not black.

"Hi, Rouge... Um, I had no place else to go... Alexia left me... And now I can't find her." Sonic said.

Alexia? Rouge shook her head. "Well, I guess you could Sonic... But."

"Please, Rouge! You're the only one who I trust right now. My mom and dad are under a spell!" Sonic pleaded.

"Uh... Yeah, about that." Rouge laughed slightly.

"Don't tell me... Their here, aren't they?"

"Yeah... Elizabeth, Shadow." Rouge said looking towards us.

I looked over at Shadow. He nodded and he stood up. Sonic's eyes were wide opend. He looked down at me and held his hand out. I took it and I stood up. Sonic's eyes were wide opend more.

"Rouge! Are they?"

"Yes, their you're mom and dad."

"From the past." Shadow said.

"Is it safe to tell him?" I asked.

"Yes."

"So, you guys are... My mom and dad from the past? So that means... You've come to stop you're future distruction!"

"What?" I asked. "Sonic, listen. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please say that you're here to stop the distruction." Sonic said.

"We're sorry, Sonic." Shadow said. "There is nothing we can do."

"But, dad!"

"I'm not you're dad!" Shadow yelled.

Sonic flinched. I glared at Shadow. "Shadow!"

"We're not his parents, Elizabeth. You should know that!"

"I don't care! You didn't have to yell at him!"

I went towards Sonic who started to cry. He was fourteen. He looked so much like Shadow, except Sonic was more energetic. I hugged Sonic.

"Sonic, it's okay... He didn't mean to yell." I said softly.

"Will you help us then, mom?"

Shivers went down my back. He just called me mom... I guess in the future Shadow and I will marry and have Sonic. But, why did the future us name this kid Sonic? Was it because Sonic dies? Or he was a real hero and we thought that Sonic would be just as strong as the other Sonic. Some name... I felt Shadows hand on my sholder. I looked up at him. Then looked back over at Sonic.

"Sonic, listen to me... We have to go now." I said.

"Why? I thought you would-"

"No, Sonic. We have to go back to the past."

"Mom-"

"She's not you're mom, Sonic." Shadow said.

"You're wrong..." Sonic said.

"Sonic, enough. Let them go. It's their choice to leave or not." Rouge said.

"Okay, Rouge..."

"We're sorry, Sonic." I said.

"Go ahead and go what you need to do." Sonic said.

"Alright... See you."

Shadow and I went out the door. I couldn't believe that Sonic thought that we were his parents. We haven't even thought about having kids.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you it would be confusing! More on the way. :P<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! This is where it all gets more confusing! Enjoy- **

* * *

><p>After a while of walking, Shadow stopped. I looked over at him. He looked sad. So, I walked over to him to hug him.<p>

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm better now." Shadow said hugging me back.

I smiled. "I'm glad."

"We should get going before we get caught."

"Yeah."

Shadow and I started walking again. I was glad that I could make him feel better. I smiled to myself. I don't know why. But some how I still think that I'm safe with him.

-Normal POV-

Lyssa was thinking how to get Elizabeth and Shadow. She couldn't believe that they escaped. Iggy was also thinking that too. Then he went to see Lyssa.

"Lyssa, what are we going to do?" He asked.

"I don't know... We'll just see what they do. Send out a spy." Lyssa said.

"Yes, Lyssa." Iggy said.

Iggy went to the traning place and saw some people training. He walked in. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Hello, Yuki." Iggy said.

"Why, isn't it Iggy? What can I do for you?"

"I need the best spy that you have." Iggy said.

"Oh? Who are you spying on? Girls?" Yuki joked.

"No, Elizabeth and Shadow the hedgehog."

"They came back?"

"Yes. We need a spy so that way they can spy on Elizabeth and Shadow." Iggy said.

"Lemme go see who we have..."

-Elizabeth's POV-

I couldn't shake off the feeling that we were being watched. Shadow was looking around to see what future us did to the place. I couldn't even believe that we did this. I didn't know what would happen if I worked for Eggman. Shadow held onto my hand. I looked at it then I looked at Shadow.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Stay close to me."

"Okay?"

Shadow kept me close to him every step we took. I wondered what was going on with him. I wondered if he felt like we were being fallowed same as I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Did I tell you it would get confusing? More coming soon. :P<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. I hope that chapter 6'll make better sense. **

* * *

><p>Shadow and I were walking up the street. I still felt like we were being watched... I turrned around. Shadow looked at me.<p>

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine... I just feel like we're being fallowed." I said.

"You too?"

"Yeah."

"Who's ever out there come on out!" Shadow yelled.

We waited for a while. Then we heard foot steps coming out. It was a fourteen year old girl... It couldn't be! Alexia?

"Hello..." She said in a low voice.

"Who are you?"

"I'm... I'm Alexia... Do you know where Sonic is?" Alexia asked.

Shadow and I exchanged looks. Then we looked at Alexia.

"Yeah... Why?"

"We kind of got seperated some how... I don't know where he is now." Alexia said.

"Alexia... Why do you need to see Sonic?" I asked.

"Because we're dating."

"You are?" I asked.

"Yes... Please take me to him!"

"Okay, okay."

Shadow and I told Alexia that he was at Rouge's house and she agreed to let us lead her to him.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Shourt I know... I ran outa ideas.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes! A new chapter! I finally got the time to put this on here! One down few more to go! Woohoo! Enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p>Shadow, Alexia and I made it to Rouge's house. Shadow knocked on the door. Rouge opend up the door.<p>

"Oh, it's you two." Rouge said. "And, Alexia?"

"Yes, Rouge... It's me."

"Sonic is here..."

"I know. They told me." Alexia said.

"Alright... Sonic!"

"Yes, Rouge-" Sonic paused. "Alexia?"

"Sonic!"

Alexia ran towards Sonic and hugged him. Sonic hugged Alexia back.

"Alexia... Are you okay?" Sonic asked.

"I'm fine... How did we get seperated?"

"Um... You're mom sourt of found me... So I had to get out of there."

"Why didn't you come and get me?"

"I didn't know where you were." Sonic said.

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

"Um..." I started. "What's going on?"

Sonic and Alexia looked at me. I shrugged.

"Well, I don't know what's going on... Are you two...?"

"Dating? Yes." Alexia said. "You see... My mother Lyssa, wouldn't let me see Sonic because he was you're son."

"Our son?" Shadow asked. "How is he our son?"

"He just is..."

"Anyway! Alexia and I suggested that we'd run away together. Just to be with each other... But, one of Alexia's mothers guards found out where we were, and we some how got seperated." Sonic finished.

"But, how did me and Shadow get into the spell that Eggman gave put us on-"

"We dunno much about that... But, Sonic... Do you think that-"

There was a silght pause after she said Sonic. We heared the door knock. No one answered it. Then the door knocked again. When Alexia got out her wepon, (Which was a blade). And Sonic got ready to fight. When Rouge went to the door and she opened it. It was Gabriella! Alexia looked at her.

"Gabriella?"

"Alexia! I thought you were dead!" Gabriella said.

"What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

"I came to take you back with me." Gabriella said.

"No."

"No? Why not?"

"Because mother won't understand what me and Sonic has together." Alexia said.

"Sonic? You mean he's alive too?"

"Yep."

"Who are they-"

Gabriella paused as she saw us. She let out a little scream but Sonic covered her mouth and closed the door.

"Gabriella... You have to understand. This is Elizabeth and Shadow from the past." Sonic said.

"But how-"

"We don't know how we came here... Eggman- the past Eggman sent us here..." I said.

"Gabriella, did you find her?" Someone asked knocking on the door.

"Um, no Simon!"

Simon came in. "Well I thought I heared you scream-"

He paused as soon as he saw me and Shadow. He came in quickly and closed the door.

"Are you two, Elizabeth and Shadow from the past?"

"Um... Yes." Shadow said.

"What are you doing here! You're suppose to be back at you're home!" Simon said.

"Why are you so concerend for us?" Shadow asked.

"Why can't I be?"

"I dunno."

There was then silence in the room. Alexia and Sonic exchanged looks. Gabriella ran over to Simon and gave him a hug. Simon kissed her. And then there was silence.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Never expected that did you? Gabriella dating Simon? My OC? How 'bout that? Anyway. Once I get more ideas I'll put the fanfic on here. Later!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter for my next saga... Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>After the silence was gone, Shadow and I descided to go rest. Shadow was still unsure of Simon, (Gabriella's boyfriend). He's not sure if Simon's the right one for Gabriella. I wondered why he was so careful of Gabriella. When Shadow and I were walking behind Gabriella and Simon they were talking about something I wasn't sure of... Once we made it to Lyssa's place, there were a lot of people training... For what? I didn't know, once we went in everyone were starring at us. Shadow kept me close to him.<p>

"I'm not letting you out of my site..." Shadow whisperd.

"That's fine." I said.

"Gabriella, where have you been?" Someone asked.

"Around." Gabriella said. "Look. I found Alexia, Silver."

"Alexia! We thought you were dead-" Silver paused when he saw us. "What are they doing here? Did you catch them?"

"No." Gabriella said. "We have to talk to mother."

Silver looked at me and Shadow for some reason. I didn't know why. He then shrugged.

"Very well. Fallow me. Lyssa's expecting you anyway."

Shadow and I exchanged looks. She was expecting us? I guessed that she knew that we wern't the Shadow and Elizabeth that she knew now. When we reached to Lyssa Silver made us wait here. Gabriella, Simon, and Alexia went up to see Lyssa. Sonic was waiting here with us. He told me that he was glad to see me and Shadow again and he didn't know what to do if he didn't. Then Silver came in.

"Okay, she's ready to see you." He said.

Shadow and I went in to see Lyssa standing up looking out the window. Iggy was looking at us. He told Lyssa that we were here. Lyssa looked at us in suprise.

"So, it is you." She said.

"Yep. It's us." I said.

"You're from the past aren't you?"

"Yeah..." I said.

"All be... Which means... You're working for Eggman in the past, right?"

"Yes." I said. "But it's for a good reason."

"Elizabeth, please. Come with me. You alone." Lyssa said.

I looked at Shadow. He told me to go ahead. He would wait there for me. Lyssa and I were walking in a hall way.

"I can't believe that... you're actually from the future..." She said.

"Well believe it." I argued.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I want to know what's going to happen to me and Shadow in the future." I said.

"You and Shadow get under a spell which Eggman puts you on... Because you try and quit working for Eggman for some reason." Lyssa told me.

"What's that reason?"

"You're gonna have to figure that out by you're self."

"Why?"

"Because you have to go back to the past..." Lyssa said.

"No way."

"What?"

"I said no way am I going back to the past. You can just forget it. I want to figure out what happend here." I said.

Lyssa laughed. "Same old Elizabeth. If you must know, the past me actually try's and get you back you know?"

"Y-you do?"

"Yep."

"I... I should have known." I said.

"Do you want to go back to the past?"

"No, there's something I have to do... I feel like there's something to do here." I said.

After a while talking to Lyssa, I went back to Shadow. He asked me what all happend. And I told him. After that, they gave us a place to sleep. I'm not sure if I could trust Lyssa now... If what she told me was true then I had to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I'm sure this chapter was okay... I had no inspiration what so ever to continue wrighting this... Anyway, until next chapter.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter for the next saga. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>The next morning I found myself at the future again. I looked at Shadow who was sleeping still. I smiled, when I tried to get out of his arms he just grabbed my waist. I looked at him.<p>

"Shadow, I need to get up." I said.

"I know."

There was a long pause. "Can you let me go now?"

"Fine." Shadow let me go.

When I got up he got up as well. I looked at him. He didn't seem to happy that we were still in the future.

"Hey, maybe there's some Chaos Emeralds here." I sugested.

"Maybe." Shadow said.

He still wasn't happy. Maybe it was because we were still in the future. I wanted to cheer him up. But I didn't know what to do. So, I leand in and gave him a kiss. He kissed back. When I backed away, he looked at me.

"Did that make you feel better?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Good."

There was a knock at the door. It was Sonic. "You guys are up..."

"Yeah, we're up." I said. "What's up?"

"There's something going on in the main entrance." Sonic said.

"What! Shadow, let's go." I said.

"Right."

With that we fallowed Sonic to the main entrance. I wondered what was going on down there. Once we got there, there were a bunch of people running. It was our future us! The future me looked at me. And future Shadow looked at Shadow. They were confused.

"Who are you?" Future me asked.

"Um..." I said. "I'm not telling you!"

"Tell me now-"

"Elizabeth, it is obious that this is you're past you." Future Shadow said. "And this is the past me."

Shadow looked at me then at his future self. "Why are you doing this?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet? You're working for Eggman. So you have to fallow everyone of his orders."

"Shadow." I said looking at the Shadow that I know. Not the future... "We have to go back. We have to quit working for Eggman."

"You can't!" Future Lyssa said. "If you quit working for Eggman he'll put a spell on you both! Like he did to them!"

I looked at future me and Shadow. Then at Sonic who was looking at future me and Shadow worried. We saw Gabriella and Alexia fighting off monsters. And Simon was also fighting. I noticed something diffrent about Gabriella. She looked pregnat. I looked at Simon then at Shadow.

"We have to go back." I said.

"But how are we suppose to do that?" Shadow asked me.

"I don't know."

"Enough talk!" Future me said.

"Where's the other Sonic?" I asked future Lyssa.

Lyssa looked at me sadly. "He died durring battle with the future you..."

"What!" I yelled.

"Yes... He died because you guys killed him..."

"Enough! Fight me!" Future me said.

"I can't fight my own self!" I said.

"Yes you can."

"It'll kill the both of us!" I said.

"Elizabeth, come on. I'll get you guys out of here!" Future Silver said.

Shadow and I looked at future Silver and we nodded and ran with Silver. We then heard Gabriella scream. I turned to Gabriella, my eyes widen when I saw Simon fall covered in blood... That monster killed Simon. Shadow turned around and saw me looking at where Simon fell. He grabbed my rist and we started to run off with Silver... I couldn't believe that Simon got killed. Gabriella was upset. Once the battle was over, we went to find Simon. He was still on the ground. Covered in blood still.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Didn't expect that to happen, huh? Anyway, next chapter coming soon. I'm trying to get caught up as soon as possable...<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. I finally got over my wrighters block. ^_^ This will be PG-13 for a language that's in here... Hope you enjoy anyway~**

* * *

><p>After the battle was over with the future me and Shadow. We all went to see if Simon was alright. He wasn't. Future Lyssa went to see if he was alive or not. She frowned. I looked at Shadow with worried eyes. He frowned as well. It looked like we were going to have a funeral for Simon. Gabrella started crying. Alexia looked at Sonic and he hugged her for comfurt. We were going to hold a funeral for him later on in the day. We went to the guest room where future Lyssa lived. Shadow was standing aginst the wall. I was sitting in a chair where a desk was. I started to cry. I hated the future. Why did this have to happen? I punched the desk. Shadow jumped when I punched the desk. I started to punch it again.<p>

"DAMN IT!" I shouted.

Shadow came to me and tried to make me stop punching the desk. I almost punched him when he grabbed my wrist.

"Elizabeth, stop it right now!" Shadow shouted. "You can't blame yourself!"

"How can I not, Shadow!" I cried.

"It's not your fault, Elizabeth. So, please stop this!"

"I... I just wanna go home..." I cried.

Shadow got me up out of the chair and hugged me tightly. I cried into his chest.

"I know. I want to go home also. It's just we do not know how to get home-"

There was a knock on the door. Shadow let me go and he opend it. It was Sonic. He looked worried.

"What's wrong?" I sobbed.

"Gabriella ran away! Worse, she took her baby with her! She just had it today, and she ran away with her!" Sonic yelled.

"What! Is she crazy or something!" Shadow yelled.

"I don't know. But she left you this..." Sonic said.

Shadow took the letter and he read it. It said...

_"Dear Shadow and Elizabeth... I left a time machine for you... So you could go back to you're own home. And hopefully not come back. Please keep the past as it is... I'm sorry for this letter for being mean. I took the baby that I had and left... I didn't want to stay for the funeral. I feel like it's my fault for letting him get killed... Anyway, I don't have much time. Please go back to you're own time. Sighned, Gabriella."_

I looked at Shadow and he sighed. I couldn't believe she wanted us to go back to our own time and not help the future with the distruction... But, I guess we can't change time.

"Well, let's go and find this time machine and go back to our own time." Shadow said.

"Alright." I said.

Sonic looked at us. "You mean... You're leaving now...?"

"Yes, Sonic. There's something we have to do." I said.

"That's right."

"Alright... I hope you have a safe trip." Sonic said.

I looked at Shadow and he nodded. We said good bye to Sonic and the future Lyssa and the others and went into the time machine and we made it back home. I couldn't believe we were back at Eggman's base.

"Welcome back." Eggman said.

Shadow and I looked at Eggman. He was suprised to see us back so soon. It felt like a year since we've been there. But it's been a week... A week! Oh no...

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Shocking wasn't it? Anyway, next chapter is soon to come.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter for the next saga... Enjoy nya~**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back." Eggman said.<p>

Shadow and I turned around and we saw Eggman. He looked suprised to see us. It felt like we've been there for a year... But we've been there for a week... A week! Oh no.

"Eggman." Shadow said.

"Hello, there Shadow. Did you two have a nice trip?"

"Actually no." I said.

"Oh?"

"I quit working for you, Eggman." I said.

Shadow looked at me. "Elizabeth...?"

"Listen Shadow... I have to quit working for, Eggman. It's the only way."

"But, what about what Gabriella said in her letter?"

"I don't care." I said.

"What about what happens to us when we quit working for Eggman?"

"I didn't think about that one..." I said.

"Hmm. So, you figured out what happens in the future, huh?"

"Yes, Eggman." I said. "And don't think we're scared. Because we're not."

"Hmm, I think you are scared, Elizabeth." Eggman said.

"I'm not!"

"Do you remember me?" Said a familiar voice.

"It... It can't be..."

"It is."

The person stepped out of the shadows. It was Jenny! How could she be out of jail! I took a step back.

"I... I thought you were in jail!" I said with a gasp.

"You thought?" Jenny laughed. "I thought you'd be suprised to see me, Elizabeth. After the last time we met, I thought you'd miss me."

"I didn't."

"Of course you didn't. Shadow, how are you? Treating Elizabeth right?"

"Shut up, Jenny. What do you want?"

"Eggman made a deal with me." Jenny said. "If you guys come back... I get Elizabeth."

"What!" I yelled.

"Yes, that was the deal." Eggman said.

"Eggman you slime!" Shadow growled.

"Yes, Shadow. I made a deal with Jenny. I told her that she could have Elizabeth and that way she won't interfear with you hunting Chaos Emeralds for me."

"You can't do that!" I yelled.

"I think I can. You don't know what I'm capebal of, Elizabeth." Jenny said.

"Shut up! No way am I going with you!"

"You are and you will go with me."

"No! Shadow!" I said turning to him.

He kept his head down. Eggman laughed.

"You knew this would happen. Didn't you, Shadow?"

"Shadow...? What does he mean?" I asked.

Shadow sighed. "Elizabeth, I didn't want to tell you this... But... I didn't want you to get hurt by Eggman. So... Please, go with Jenny..."

"No... I'm not leaveing!" I cried out.

"Elizabeth don't argue."

"Elizabeth, Shadow you in here!" Some other familiar voice said.

I turned around. It was Sonic and the others! Not the future ones but the real ones!

"You guys!"

"What are you up to, Jenny? I thought we got rid of you!" Janet said.

"Janet. What a suprise."

"Shut up. Elizabeth, come to us now!" Sonic said.

I looked at Shadow. I didn't want to leave him. I didn't want to go to Jenny either. I had to go with the others. So, I ran towards them. Eggman laughed.

"So, you choose to go to them, huh?"

"I... I don't..." I said looking down. "I don't want to stay with you, Eggman!"

"What about Shadow?"

"He... he didn't tell me that you were planning this...!"

"Planning what, Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Eggman was planning to hand Elizabeth over to Jenny... Apperantly Jenny wants revenge on what we did to her..." Shadow said with a frown.

"And you agreed to this!" Silver yelled.

Shadow didn't answer. Amy spoke up. "How dare you, Shadow! You didn't even stop and think about Elizabeth didn't you!"

"It wasn't my choice!"

"Yes it was, Shadow!" I cried out.

"No I didn't, Elizabeth!" Shadow yelled.

I flinched. "So... You were meaning to have Jenny... Come after me...?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me that you didn't want me to join Eggman with you!"

"You had a choice! At least you did!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Eggman released me from Space Collanie Ark. So, I didn't have a choice. That and I didn't remember my past."

"Shadow..."

"Elizabeth, you need to go with them... It dosen't matter anymore. I just want you to be safe."

"But..."

"Just go!" Shadow yelled.

"C'mon, Elizabeth." Sonic said.

"Okay..."

_"Good-bye, Shadow... I love you."_ I said inside his head.

Shadow looked at me. And nodded. I ran with the others and went home. I didn't have any other place to go so Amy said I could stay with her.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Didn't expect Jenny to come back didjya? Anyway, until next time nya~<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter for this saga. This is the last Saga that I'm making for this storie. Enjoy nya~**

* * *

><p>It seems like a week since I left working for Eggman. I wonered what happend to Shadow... Once I left him.<p>

"Elizabeth?" Amy asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

Amy frouned. "Thinking about Shadow?"

"Yes... I'm worried about him."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Amy said.

"Thanks."

"Yep. Hey, wanna go shopping? It always makes me feel better."

"Okay."

With that Amy and I went to the mall.

-Shadow's POV-

I couldn't believe Elizabeth went back with the others... I understood why. Because she didn't want to work for Eggman anymore after what she saw in the future. But, I didn't want her to go. Eggman came in.

"Well, Shadow. How are you enjoying your stay without your girlfriend?"

"Shut up." I grouled.

"Did I struck a bad spot?"

"I said, shut up!"

"Oh now, Shadow." Eggman grinned. "Come with me.

I raised an eye brow. "Why?"

"Just come on."

I got up and fallowed Eggman. I wondered where he was taking me. Eggman was silent while we were walking. I broke the silence.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

-Normal POV-

Lyssa and Iggy were shopping while their two kids were being watched. They both knew that Elizabeth was back. Not working for Eggman anymore.

"We need to find Shadow." Iggy said.

"Why should we? He lied to Elizabeth!"

"He was trying to protect her. Like I was protecting you from my curse." Iggy said.

"...Your point?"

"What I'm saying is.. What would happen since Elizabeth quit working for Eggman?" Iggy said. "Eggman would try and kill Shadow!"

Lyssa's eyes grew wide. "What!"

"Yeah! Eggman could try and kill Shadow. If we can't find him. Or worse, Elizabeth's. Life. Would. Be. In. Danger!"

"I didn't think about that!" Lyssa said.

"Let's go find Shadow!"

"Right."

Lyssa and Iggy went to go and find Shadow.

-Shadow's POV-

Eggman and I were still walking to our destination. Then I saw Jenny come into view. Why was she grinning? I looked up at Eggman.

"What's going on?"

"Well, Shadow.. We must try something on you." Jenny said.

"What?"

"Just something. Come in here."

I did as Jenny said and went inside the door. I saw on what looked like was pison... Why did he bring me here? I then felt someone punch me in the head.

"It's nothing personal, Shadow." Was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

-Elizabeth's POV-

Amy and I went to the grociry store after we were done shopping at the mall. I then saw Lyssa and Iggy. I went up to them.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh... Um... Hi... Elizabeth..." Lyssa said.

"What's up?"

"Oh... Um... Just getting some food... What about you?"

"Just shopping with Amy." I said.

"That's nice." Iggy said.

"Yeah." Amy said coming in. "Lyssa, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Cause you don't look so good."

"She's been up with the kids... speeking of kids, c'mon Lyssa. Let's go and check on the kids!" Iggy said.

"Kay. Bye guys!" Lyssa said.

"Bye." Amy and I said.

After a while of shopping Amy and I went to her house, made dinner, and went to bed. It was a wierd day. Lyssa was very suspicous like she was planning something, and Iggy, who said they were going to check on their kids.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I hope it was alright. BlackWolfRE1 helped me think of ideas. XD Thanks a bunch, BlackWolfRE1.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while! I've been bussy writing my other Saga Dulest Fude: Love and Danger and I've also been bussy with school. So, here's the next chapter! Enjoy, nya~**

* * *

><p>-Shadow's Pov-<p>

I woke up and I found myself in my house...? Elizabeth had to be here! I went to her room and looked for her.

"Elizabeth!" I knocked on her door.

No answer. My heart sank. I knocked on her door again.

"Elizabeth, please open up! I'm home-" When I opend up the door she wasn't even in there.

My heart sank deeper. I couldn't believe she wasn't home. I had to ask Sonic where she was. Because I have to know that Elizabeth is alright.

-Elizabeth's POV-

I woke up the next morning in Amy's house. I was so used to saying good morning to Shadow. But I have to say good morning to Amy. I went down stairs and Amy was on the phone.

"He asked about her?" Amy asked.

I stopped dead in my tracks. And listend into her conversation.

"Well, he was the one who joined him... I know, I know. I have to watch Elizabeth."

My heart sank. I knew that they were talking about Shadow. I continued listening to their conversation.

"But he can't see her." Amy said. "I don't think she wants to see Shadow."

I waited for her to talk. _"But I want to see Shadow..."_ I thought. _"What am I thinkging? He was the one who joined Eggman!"_ After all that Shadow and I have been through. This is what he's doing... He now wants to see me?

"Okay, I know. Bye, Sonic." Amy said.

I walked into the room. "Hey, Amy."

"Oh, hi Elizabeth. Your up already?"

"Yeah. Who was that on the phone?" I asked.

"Just Sonic. He told me something."

"Oh?"

"Um... Yeah... Shadow... Was just at his house... Wanting to see you..." Amy said.

"He wanted to see me!"

"Yeah. But he didn't tell him where you were."

"What if I wanted to see him!"

"Well, Elizabeth! We didn't want him to hurt you!"

"He would never hurt me!"

"He could!"

I started for the door but was stopped by Amy. "Where are you going!"

"To find Shadow! You can't stop me!"

"Don't! Elizabeth, stay!"

"I'm going!" With that I slammed the door shut.

I ran off looking for Shadow. I wanted to see him. I didn't care what anyone said. I had to see him.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? How do you think it will end? Wait until next chapter to find out! I'm really sad 'cause this is the last saga for this fanfic... Anyway. See ya.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the new chapter for the fanfic! I'm sooooo sorry I put this up late! I've been bussy with tests and stuff. I'll have the next chapter up hopefully tonight. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>I kept on running and running to find Shadow. I then saw Lyssa and Iggy but I didn't want them to know who I was looking for. I kept looking for Shadow. I couldn't believe he wanted to see me since he's been working for Eggman.<p>

"Elizabeth!" Said a familiar voice.

I turned around and it was my mom. My eyes grew wide. "M-Mom? Luka?"

"What are you doing?" Luka asked.

"I-"

"Nevermind that let's get you home-"

"No!" I said to my mom. "I have to look for Shadow!"

"You can't he joined sides with Eggman, now lets go home before he finds you-"

"Elizabeth!"

I turned around and there stood Shadow. "SHADOW!"

I went to Shadow and started to cry. Shadow hugged me tightly.

"It's okay... I'm here now." Shadow said.

"I... I missed you..."

"So did I... When I went to look for you at home you wern't there."

"There... There were so many memories at that place.. I didn't want to go back."

"I understand-"

-Shadow's POV-

"There... There were so many memories at that place.. I didn't want to go back." Elizabeth said.

"I understand-" I stopped.

My heart skipped a beat like somethings about to controll me. I put my hands over my head and started to scream.

"Aaaaa!"

"Shadow! Shadow, what's wrong?" I asked.

"St-stay back!" I ordered her.

"No! Tell me what's wrong?"

"I said st-stay b-back!"

Elizabeth came closer. "I'm not going to leave-"

"I said get back!" I said hitting her in the face.

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide.

-Elizabeth's POV-

"I said get back!" Shadow said hitting me in the face.

My eyes grew wide. Was he under Eggman's spell?

"Elizabeth!" Said a familiar voice.

I turned around and it was Sonic and the others. Even Lyssa and Iggy. I went to get closer to Shadow but he slapped me back.

"Shadow, whats gotten into you!"

"S-stay... back.."

"No!" I went closer to see if huging him would work but he just slapped me back.

"Elizabeth!"

"Shadow... I won't stay away from you.." I said getting closer.

"Stay back!" Shadow said hitting me again.

This time it was hard. I fell down to the ground. I got up and went to hug him. I did it before him hitting me. His eyes grew wide once I hugged him.. That was the cure to his spell. After a while, Shadow finally hugged me back. His hug was tighter.

"Elizabeth.. I'm sorry I hit you.."

"It's okay, Shadow.. You were under Eggman's spell wern't you?"

"I guess so..."

After that day, Shadow asked me to marry him. Even though I'm sixteen he still asked me to marry him. I said yes of course.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Like I said, I'm sooo sorry for uploading this late! I'm going to work on my next chapter tonight. Later.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the ending of my saga! I know, it's sad that it's ending here... But hey! At least Shadow and my OC had a happy ending! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>After the wedding that Shadow and I had, I went to talk to some of my old friends. Even to Lyssa. I had to ask for her forgivness from not listening to her about Eggman. She said she forgive's me, I descided to go talk to Shadow.<p>

"Hey."

"Hey, Elizabeth." Shadow said smiling at me. "So uh, did Lyssa forgive you?"

I smiled. "Yep. She forgave me. She also forgives you too."

"Heh... This world is very strange."

"I know it."

Shadow hugged me tightly. "I'm glad you said yes to marry me. Now we're happy."

I hugged him back. "Yes... I'm glad I did too... I love you, Shadow."

"I love you too, Elizabeth."

"We'll be together..." I started.

"Forever." Shadow said.

We started to kiss. This was a new story that Shadow and I are starting. This wasn't the end... It was a new beggening. We will love eachother until we die. No one messed with our feelings. We kept loving eachother. Nothing was going to tear us appart. NO ONE!

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>How was that for an ending! I got the idea from the lines: "We'll be together" from Ashlee Tisdale's song "We'll Be Together". XD Well, that's all for now! Until next time! Be sure to check out my new fanfic account Venom-Alchemist! Later! :3<strong>


End file.
